The Royal Dinner
by unfolddream
Summary: Royal Scott hears about the wedding between Nathan and Haley because it was bound to happen. Sometime early in S2. NH.


The Royal Dinner

Summary: Royal Scott hears about the wedding between Nathan and Haley because it was bound to happen. Sometime early in S2. NH.

Royal Scott showed up in town unexpectedly, dragging along his wife May Scott, after hearing about his son's heart attack.

He ended up at the house, and his hand was gripping May's hand tightly. Dan answered the door and said, "Hi, Mom, Dad." He didn't question their motives for coming back to Tree Hill, only sittingback down.

May and Royal watched from the doorframe of the living room as their son sat on the couch, watching a taped Ravens basketball game. Royal sat down silently, while May decided with much chatter that she was going to go to the café and try to find Deb. So the father and son watched their offspring, Lucas and Nathan Scott, play side by side, slapping hands and defending each other's honor when Nathan came to Lucas's rescue after the Masonboro player hit Lucas's arm.

"How's Nathan?" Royal stopped the silence.

Dan snickered. "Go see for yourself."

"Well, where's he living?" Royal asked.

"3943 Kentwood Boulevard. Apartment 394. That run down apartment building."

Royal stood up from the couch. "You coming, son?"

Dan shook his head no. Royal went on, using one of Dan's cars to get to Nathan's apartment.

His grandson answered the door half-naked, with one of those nipple rings attached to his nipple. Royal thought it was too girlish, but he didn't say anything except, "Nathan, hello."

"Grandpa." Nathan said. "Um, you wanna come in?"

"Alright." Royal stepped inside the apartment, scanning it with his eyes. It wasn't high heaven, but it was respectable. It was painted olive green with a bright yellow couch.

Nathan shut the front door and crossed his arms over his chest.

Royal was about to ask how Nathan was doing when a feminine voice spoke.

"Nathan, who is it?"

Royal saw a flash of medium dark brown hair come out of the bedroom, wearing a blue and white letterman jacket that drooped to her mid-thigh and a pair of green and white-checked boxers. The girl came closer and finally made it into the living room. Nathan pecked her left temple with his lips.

"Hales, you remember my grandpa."

"Hi, Mr. Scott." Haley bit her lip in embarrassment. "I'm gonna go change." Haley scurried off to the bedroom, and shut the door.

"I didn't think you'd still be dating the same girl." Royal said.

"Actually…we're married now."

It takes Royal a few seconds to comprehend this. "…married?" He sputtered.

"A couple of weeks ago." Nathan smiled proudly, and flashed his wedding ring.

"How'd you get her parents to go along with it? Or is she emancipated too?"

"Her parents gave her permission to marry me."

Royal's eyes opened. "She's pregnant, huh? Doesn't really look like it."

"Grandpa, she's not pregnant. She was never pregnant." Nathan said, leading his grandfather into the kitchen as Haley came out of the bedroom wearing boxers and a tee shirt. "Hi."

"So," Royal said. "We were discussing the baby."

"There is no baby, Grandpa." Nathan firmly stated.

"Just wait and see. Nathan, I'll be at your dad's house. Dinner tonight, all of us, five sharp. Be there or…just be there!" Royal threw his hands up, and smirked, "This time, wear a little more clothing the both of you."

"Hey!" Nathan shouted in protest.

"Relax, son." Royal said. "I'll see you two tonight." He smiled and left the apartment, shutting the door behind him. He got in the car, and drove back to Dan's house. "You didn't tell me he got married."

"He's a stupid kid, Dad." Dan said, watching Lucas miss the final basket in the final game of the season.

"Damn straight." Royal told his son. "He's coming over for dinner at five with his wife."

Dan shook his head. "Deb isn't going to like that. She hates Haley."

"It'll be an interesting dinner, then." Royal said.

Father and son shared the same devil look on their lips.

May Scott came to the house about a half-hour later. "Nathan's married?" She screeched.

"Deb told you." Dan said, as his father put another tape of another game in.

"Yes, she did. How'd you let this happen, Danny?"

"He's legally not my son anymore." Dan said. "I couldn't help it, Mom."

At five o'clock sharp, Nathan and Haley came to the Scott house. Nathan was wearing a sweater and tan slacks, and Haley was wearing a thick-strapped white tank top with a mid-thigh jean skirt. Nathan's hand was wrapped around her waist, his wedding ring gleaming under the light.

"Haley." Deb said, setting a bowl of stuffing on the table.

"Hi, Mrs. Scott." Haley said.

"Mom." Nathan said. "Grandma, hi." He stuck out his free hand and May took it.

"Hi." She said, and then looked at Haley. "You look lovely tonight, Haley."

"Thank you, Mrs. Scott." Haley said.

"You're welcome, dear." May sat down. "Sit down already."

Deb, Dan, Haley, Nathan, Royal and May settled into their seats.

"So, tell us how this marvelous marriage began." Royal asked in a sarcastic tone.

"We were in love and decided to get married." Nathan said, putting a lump of potatoes on his plate.

"Did you see her tattoo?" Dan said.

"Dan." Deb warned. She hated Nathan and Haley's marriage, but she didn't want Dan screwing up another family dinner.

"It's very elegant."

"Dad, shut up!" Nathan cried.

"Yes, Dan, do us a favor." Deb said.

"How's the dealership?" May asked, sipping her water.

"Fine." Dan said. "Keith's working there now."

For a half-hour, Dan went on and on about the dealership, while underneath the table, Nathan's hand was suspiciously moving up his wife'skirt, brushing by her thigh. Finally, Haley stood up. "Here, I'll take everybody's plates." She collected the white china in a stack and brought it in the kitchen. Nathan followed her.

When they were out of sight of the others, Nathan pressed Haley against a stretch of empty wall and gave her a long kiss.

"Nathan…your parents are on the other side of the wall." Haley said, licking her lips. "And what you were doing in there, with my skirt, you gotta stop."

"You know you liked it." Nathan placed his hands on her hips, and then pulled her in for another kiss.

Haley said, "Maybe I did. But you need to stop."

"Fine. I'll save it until we get home."

"Now, do you think your mother wants me to get the cake now?" She went into the fridge, bending down to examine an cake from the café decorated with white frosting and bright sprinkles. "No, I guess I'll let her get it." The couple went back in the dining room and a few minutes later, Deb sent Nathan to get the cake.

After the cake was finished, Nathan stood up. "Haley and I have school tomorrow. We gotta get home."

It wasn't until they were gone that May noted that tomorrow was Sunday.

END

Thanks for reading. Please review.

Maggie


End file.
